Como un perro
by Affy black
Summary: Sirius, sin duda, era muy parecido a un perro, y si hay algo que un perro siempre hace es marcar su territorio. Leve Sirius/Remus & Lily/James


**Titulo:** Como un perro.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary: **Sirius, sin duda, era muy parecido a un perro, y si hay algo que un perro siempre hace es marcar su territorio.

**Pairing: **Ligero Remus/Sirius y Lily/James

**Advertencia: **Hay muy leve Slash (relacion chico-chico) pero si esta tematica te molesta mejor no leer :)

* * *

><p><strong>Como un perro.<strong>

Sirius podía asemejarse mucho a un perro en algunas ocasiones. Su carcajada-ladrido que todo Gryffindor identificaba más que perfectamente, la forma en la que se emocionaba por las cosas más simples y sonreía, casi podían imaginárselo moviendo la cola, solía decir Peter. También solía ladrar –en sentido figurado…y a veces también literal. – a más de un intruso que intentó entrometerse en sus cosas.

Era leal y fiel y se regía por sus impulsos e instintos, más de una vez catalogados como animales. Actuaba antes de pensar y hablaba antes de razonar, siempre libre y rebelde sin soportar un collar atado a su cuello. Siempre tan impulsivo como un gran perro.

Y si había algo que un perro siempre hacía era marcar su territorio.

La pelirroja de ojos en forma de almendras y de un color verde esmeralda alzó la cabeza para mirarle fijamente con una ceja alzada. Sirius había llegado y había golpeado la mesa sobre la que Lily Evans estudiaba y ésta no parecía de lo más feliz por este hecho. A decir la verdad, era todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Black? Estoy estu…

-Cállate. –le espetó el moreno de una forma nada caballerosa. Tanta fue la impresión que Lily quedó muda. –Cierra tu boca y escúchame.

Ella no dijo nada, por lo que él prosiguió a hablar de nuevo.

-Mira Evans. –dijo firmemente. –No sé si te picó un extraño bicho africano o si te golpeaste la cabeza en vacaciones y has perdido tu cordura, lo único que sé es que le has dicho a James que sí. Que sí serías su novia. –La pelirroja asintió. – ¿Puedo saber porque lo hiciste?

-No. –respondió Evans. –No es asunto tuyo.

-¡Mierda, te equivocas! –rugió Sirius, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda de Madam Pince. Era la biblioteca después de todo. –Es mi asunto. Entonces, ¿Enloqueciste o no? ¿Vas a romperle el corazón a James o vas, por fin, a tomarlo en cuenta y corresponder sus sentimientos?

Lily no titubeó ni un poco.

-Estoy totalmente cuerda. –respondió. –Y lo que pasé conmigo y James es sólo asunto de ambos, pero si así me dejarás en paz, no tengo intención de romperle el corazón, al contrario.

Black la miró desafiante.

-Entonces serás su novia de verdad. –dijo, Lily asintió. –En ese caso, hay cosas que debes saber.

-No seas ridículo, Black. –Lily espetó.

-¡Que te calles! –volvió a gritarle. –James es MI mejor amigo y hacemos todo juntos. Intenta hacer que deje de hacer bromas y estás muerta, intenta hacer que deje de salir en las noches y estás muerta, aléjale de mí, Evans –le miró fijamente. –Y estás muerta.

-¿Me estás amenazando de verdad?

-No soy un Black por nada. –sonrió con suficiencia. –Bien, quizá no te mataría, pero si podría meterme con tu cabello. –le tomó un mechón y Lily le pegó un manotazo. –Entonces, esa es la idea. James es mi mejor amigo y yo soy el suyo. Tu eres su novia, pero eso, por lastima, viene después que la amistad.

Evans suspiró.

-Créeme, ya lo había deducido. –habló. –Pero aun así ni pienses en quedártelo todas las noches. –Lily rugió.

Sirius se rió.

-Te pones ruda, ¿Eh? –la verdad él pensaba que ella ya iba a salir huyendo. Mal pensado. –Yo lo tengo en la semana y te lo quedas los fines de semana tú.

-¡No! –ella se quejó. –Al revés.

-Ni loco. –Sirius negó. –Bien, entonces lunes, miércoles y sábado es tuyo. Pero déjalo en paz en jueves, viernes y domingo.

-¿Y el martes? –indagó Lily.

-El martes él decide. –sugirió el moreno. –O podemos dejárselo a Remus y a Peter.

Lily miró en silencio.

-¡Pero en ocasiones especiales podemos cambiar! –se apresuro a aclarar ella. Seguramente pensando alguna tontería de aniversarios.

-Sí, sí, como sea. –Sirius cedió. –El punto aquí es que tú eres la intrusa, así que tú te adecuas a las normas, Evans. –Ella frunció el cejo. –Y una de esas reglas es que en luna llena James es NUESTRO. –aclaró. Ella ni siquiera se quejó. –Y si de repente veo que lo vuelves más aburrido, tendré que matarte también. –la pelirroja sonrió sínicamente. –James, como ya te dije, solía ser sólo mío, sólo nuestro. –añadió. –el que ahora tenga que compartir contigo sólo me hace darte un par de privilegios, pero sigo teniendo preferencia, que lo sepas.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Entonces, con todo esto claro. –continuó el moreno. –Creo que te puedo decir: Bienvenida a esta familia, Lily.

* * *

><p>Sirius miró de reojo, molestó.<p>

-Entonces tienes que agregar este ingrediente, en realidad es muy fácil sólo que cuando la revuelves debes ser cuidadoso… -decía Remus con su vista fija en el libro que tenía delante.

La Hufflepuff con la que leía hacía todo menos estudiar, tenía la vista fija en el castaño de manera embelesada y con ojos de cordero degollado. Remus era tan inocente que seguro ni lo había notado pero Sirius sí. Y no estaba feliz.

-Remus no me ha quedado claro ¿Por qué tienes que revolver así? –preguntó fingiendo inocencia. Mustia. Zorra. Mosca Muerta. A Sirius se le ocurrían mil y un insultos para describir a aquella rubia estúpida.

Se acercó dando zancadas hacia donde ellos estaban, a mitad del aula de pociones repasando como hacer esa poción. Remus se había emparejado con ella y Sirius con Peter ya que James y Lily estaban juntos, pero obviamente aquello había sido un error. A una criatura tan inocente como Remus no se le podía dejar sola alrededor de asquerosas trepadoras como aquella.

-Aléjate de Remus. –espetó siendo muy claro y directo. –Búscate otro que te explique porque él no está disponible.

-Pero… -empezó a decir ella, la clase entera les miraba curiosos.

-Que te vayas a otro lado. –repitió el moreno de ojos grises. –Deja de intentar meterte en sus pantalones o te vas a arrepentir. –agregó mirándola desafiantemente.

-Yo no intento…

-No te hagas la tonta, sé lo que haces. –le echó en cara. –Y no te funcionará. Anda, déjale en paz.

Ella se paró ofendida y lo miró con odio mientras todos los demás observaban en silencio.

-Y que te quede algo claro a ti y a todas las demás, Remus es mío y punto. –aseguró sentándose junto a Lupin que estaba a reventar por la vergüenza. Su cara estaba más roja que el color de su corbata y sus ojos se habían clavado en el suelo incapaz de alzar la mirada.

James había soltado una carcajada realmente alta y había sido reprendido por Slughorn mientras su novia negaba con la cabeza. La estúpida Hufflepuff caminó y tomó asiento en el lugar junto a Peter Pettigrew mientras Sirius, satisfecho, se quedaba allí junto a Remus.

-Eso ha sido innecesario y vergonzoso. –murmuró el castaño en voz baja.

-Créeme era necesario. –dijo Black. –Que sepan todos que con el territorio de Sirius Black nadie se mete.

Remus, sonrojado sonrió.

-Eres increíble. No soy de tu propiedad.

-Creí que lo eras. –opinó el Gryffindor. –Yo al menos soy de la tuya, si me preguntan.

Remus continuó con era sonrisa divertida en su rostro. No iba a negarlo, le gustaba que Sirius le considerara de su propiedad, le gustaba verlo en plan posesivo y le gustaba que les dejara a todos bien en claro que no se metieran entre ambos, pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba era poder mirarle a los ojos y encontrarse con esa mirada que sólo tenía para él y nadie más.

-Vale, creo que ya que soy territorio marcado por Sirius Black no queda de otra que admitir que quizá sí sea un poco de tu propiedad. –murmuró Remus. –Pero no te emociones mucho.

Sirius sonrió como un cachorro porque no cabía duda, eso de marcar tu territorio siempre funcionaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final:<strong> Hola, gracias por leer y ojala puedan comentar, besos!


End file.
